


First Time

by YamiAshy



Series: A Series of Events [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Set after the events of The Deal, but it's not necessary to read it to understand this one. It's fluffy Ryuji / Akira smut.





	First Time

It's after hours at LeBlanc. Soujiro has long since left for the night. Akira and Ryuji are upstairs playing video games together. The blonde is sat comfortably in the other teen's lap. He's in intense concentration mode on the tv, utterly oblivious to the room around him as he dodges and fights something on the screen.

　

Akira's arms are loosely wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. _Boyfriend_. Just thinking the word gives him a feeling of utter satisfaction. They haven't told the rest of the team just yet, but he thinks its because Ryuji is embarrassed. He smooths one of his hands down the blonde's waist to settle on his hip and he feels Ryuji shudder from the feeling.

　

"H-Hey don't tickle me in the middle of a fight." He squirms back into a comfortable position. "That's a surefire way to get me killed man."

　

"We've been playing for hours." Akira resists the urge to squirm too. Ryuji's pressing against him in just the right way...

　

Ryuji leans back, putting all his weight against Akira's chest. "You wanna play something else?"

　

"Well...." He trails his hand suggestively down Ryuji's inner thigh.

　

"O-Oh... Oh!" The realization of what Akira is suggesting finally, fully, hits him. "You want to...."

　

"If you want to," Akira speaks up against his ear.

　

"A-ack-" _Damn_ those are sensitive. "I mean... what would you... want to do?"

　

"What do you want to do?" He counters the question with another question. One of his hands wanders up under the hem of Ryuji's red shirt.

　

"Dammit you know I hate when you do that."

　

"You didn't answer the question."

　

"I asked mine first ah-!" Ryuji sucks in a breath sharply through his teeth. That lone wandering hand has made it's way up his chest to tease one of his nipples.

　

"I want to do whatever you're ready for."

　

That simple, plain, honest sentence makes the blonde's heart skip a beat. Akira has been completely direct with him after the incident last month. There are no more secrets between them. Still, hearing him say something like that so sincerely, without pushing, without judgment... it's like a warm feeling spreading all through his body.

　

"I want... I want you to take charge here leader. I trust you."

　

"You want me to top?" Akira nibbles lightly along Ryuji's ear, enjoying each twitch he can pull from the other boy.

　

"I do." There's no hesitation in Ryuji's response, though his cheeks are flaming bright red.

　

"Hmm... I can do that." The teen's grin is all Joker this time. He flips the blonde out of his lap and flat onto his back on the bed. The game controller bounces off somewhere onto the floor.

　

A cute half squeak escapes Ryuji at the sudden movement and before he can completely recover his hands are pinned up over his head and Akira's lips are on his, dominating the kiss. He moans into the other teen's mouth when he feels something brush over his crotch. His pants feel tight and his body feels way too warm.

　

"You're so sensitive." Akira pulls away from his mouth to speak against his ear. The feeling of warm breath caressing his earlobe pulls a shiver from Ryuji.

　

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryuji feels exposed with his wrists pinned and even more so when he feels his zipper being undone.

　

"Not at all." His boyfriend reassures. "It's adorable Ryu. Even the lightest touch..." His wandering hand moves up from Ryuji's zipper to run along the exposed skin between his jeans and shirt instead. The blonde makes a small keening noise and squirms under the light touch. Akira chuckles, "Adorable."

　

"Guys aren't supposed to be adorable!" The blonde protests and turns his face to the side into the pillow, embarrassed.

　

"You are to me and there's nothing wrong with it. There's no one here but us." Akira's hand curls securely under his chin now and tug his face back up. "I want you to look at me."

　

"Akira-" Ryuji tries to tug his chin away, to turn away from the intensity in the other teen's eyes.

　

"I want you to look at me Ryuji. I want to see you fall apart." He presses a kiss under the boy's chin. "Because of me." He nips lightly at the blonde's jugular, pulling another cute sound from him.

　

"O-Okay I get it." A half gasp half moan escapes him as Akira drags his teeth down his throat.

　

"Good. Keep your arms up here until I tell you to move them." Akira presses them lightly into the bed before sitting up straight.

　

"What if I want to touch you?"

　

"You'll just have to be a good boy and wait patiently." Akira taps him lightly on the nose and Ryuji almost pouts in return. "Now lift your hips." He hooks his fingers into the waistband of the blonde's jeans and tugs. Obediently, Ryuji arches up off the bed. His clothing is discarded off to the side without another thought.

　

Akira admires the sight of Ryuji spread out underneath him. It's far better than any of his fantasies. He could never have imagined the perfect shade of pink on his boyfriend's cheeks, or the shy look in his eyes, or... he slides his eyes down lower, the picture perfect sight of Ryuji's cock hard and leaking precum over his stomach.

　

"Look at how excited you are for me." Akira murmurs. "You're beautiful like this."

　

"Guys aren't beautiful." He huffs back under his breath.

　

"You are." He curls his hand around Ryuji's cock. "So tell me one of your masturbation fantasies."

　

"Ahh!" Ryuji hisses at the feeling and arches his hips up into Akira's palm.

　

"C'mon, you can tell me." He twists his hand, slowly jerking him off. "I'm curious."

　

Ryuji bites his lip hard to muffle the embarrassing sounds he's making. He squirms underneath him, caught between trying to get away from the intense sensation and wanting to shamelessly hump Akira's hand. "F-Fine!," Ryuji finally caves when it becomes clear Akira isn't going to let up. "I guess... my most recent one is uh... you sucking me off...!!" his voice raises in volume as Akira finally, finally picks up the pace with a flick of his wrist.

　

"I think that could be arranged." Akira grins again. "Thank you for sharing." He steals one more kiss then shifts down so his head is level with his boyfriend's cock. The tip is red and weeping precum down over his hand. Ryuji has been teased enough for now and in one smooth motion he swallows the blonde's cock down all the way to the base. He pauses once there, letting him savor the sensation.

　

Ryuji's hands twitch as he resists the urge to tug on his boyfriend's hair and make him move already. Finally- finally he sees Akira's head start to bob and the sensations shooting through him increase ten-fold. He's lost control over his hips. Whenever Akira pulls back he arches up for more contact, thrusting back down his throat. How is he even breathing? His hips jerk involuntarily again as Akira does something with his tongue. Then a stream of garbled half-formed questions fall from his mouth when he feels a slick finger slide behind his balls. When did he get lube?

　

"Hmm?" Akira hums around his cock and pulls off with a soft pop. "Do you not want this?" He circles his finger lightly around Ryuji's hole. "I assumed since you wanted me to top."

　

"I uh... I mean... does it feel good?" He's struck by the memory of Akira in the backroom again, bent over the crate with a blissful expression.

　

"It depends on how sensitive you are. Would you like to try?"

　

Unable to respond verbally Ryuji nods once in response. He feels that finger circle around once more before smoothly gliding inside. Before he has a moment to fully process that feeling Akira's mouth is back on him and all thought is thrown out the window in favor of pleasure. A bolt of pure pleasure shoots through him as that finger inside him curls up and his mind goes blank. It's only pleasure, pure pleasure until he hits his breaking point and thrusts up hard into Akira's mouth as he comes undone, cumming down his throat.

　

"You can move your arms now. I've got you Ryuji." Akira licks his lips clean and tugs his boyfriend up into his lap. The blonde's arms curl right around his shoulders and his head lays heavily onto his shoulder. "Feel good so far?"

　

"You know exactly how I feel right now." Ryuji retorts weakly. "Does it get even better?"

　

"Well, you're about to find out, ready?"

　

Ryuji doesn't bother to answer. As soon as he feels Akira's cock press against him he pushes back. "Just fuck me already." He mumbles into his ear. "I want you." If Akira's fingers could feel that good he can only imagine what this will feel like.

　

A shiver runs down Akira's spine. Hearing that makes him feel... powerful. His hold on Ryuji's hips tightens to hold him in place and he gently rocks up into him.

　

A soft, half moan escapes the blonde and his cock twitches from the feeling. "More..." Impatient, he moves on his own, bouncing on Akira's cock and taking more of him inside. He wants that blinding feeling of pleasure back.

　

"Fuck Ryu, I don't want to hurt you." Akira hisses and grips his hips tighter. The blonde is undeterred, he continues his movements, bouncing harder to break the grip on his hipbones.

　

"Doesn't hurt, just move already," he bites down on the soft skin of Akira's shoulder.

　

Akira curses again at the feeling, its one of his more sensitive spots, he grips firmly onto his boyfriend's hips again and thrusts up hard as Ryuji comes down. Ryuji's teeth dig harder into his shoulder in response, drawing a bit of blood and muffling his moans. "You want it rough like this. You _like_ it." He digs his fingers into Ryuji's hip bones and increases their pace finally.

　

"Mmmm..!" Ryuji just whines into his shoulder. His cock is rock hard and leaking onto their stomachs, it bounces with each of their movements. The pleasure is quickly building back up to breaking point as Akira hits that spot consistently inside him.

　

"But that's okay. I know exactly how you're feeling. Let go Ryuji, I've got you."

　

A shiver runs through Ryuji at those words and he cums hard, coating both of their stomachs in sticky cum. Akira fucks him all through his orgasm, drawing it out to its fullest before he succumbs to his own pleasure. He pulls out at the last moment, cumming over Ryuji's thighs and ass instead of inside him. Ryuji is lying limply on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

　

"I've got you." Akira runs a hand through the blonde's hair. "Feel good?"

　

Ryuji nods weakly into his shoulder. "Can't move.... was your first time like this?"

　

"Sort of. Let's relax for a bit then we can go across the street to the baths just before they close. It'll be just the two of us since it's so late."

　

"You want me to walk after that? Jeeze...."

　

"Hey, I had to walk all the way home from Untouchable. And besides, you'll feel better after a hot bath." Akira chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

　

"Ahh fine... I trust ya." Ryuji lifts his head to steal a kiss. "And you are scarily perfect at...everything. You know that leader?"

　

Akira merely laughs in response and pulls the blonde closer. "I love you too Ryu."

 


End file.
